


Kuro Gakuen!

by QueenCamellia



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: F/M, KABEDOOOOOON, KURO ACADEMY YA'LL, awh i really dig this au, basically a sports anime with lots of romance, i promise it'll happen eventually
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-29
Updated: 2017-12-28
Packaged: 2019-02-23 07:27:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,662
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13185216
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueenCamellia/pseuds/QueenCamellia
Summary: [Kuroshitsuji Academy!AU]With its elite but eccentric student body, plenty of scandals and strange incidents occur at Kuro Gakuen on an everyday basis.Kendo club president Charles Grey recruits resident kendo-genius Elizabeth Midford. Things go...basically as expected.





	Kuro Gakuen!

**Author's Note:**

> Based on this post:
> 
> http://rheaaasss.tumblr.com/post/169001707044/so-im-back-from-holidays-and-will-be-back
> 
> I think I’m going to be writing a lot for this AU LMAO.

 

> **I’ve learned so much about fencing from writing these two and nOW I’M LEARNING ABOUT KENDO. I’ll be a martial arts expert by the time Lizzy appears again in the manga.**
> 
> **(Yana, bring my angel back. I beg of you.)**

* * *

 

The bell rang, signalling the end of class. Elizabeth Ethel Cordelia Midford, known as “Lizzy” to most, stood up from her seat, having already prepped her bag minutes before. Emerald eyes darting from the left to the right, she sent her seatmate a friendly smile. “Well, cheers to Spring vacation,” she said, offering a hand.

“Take care of yourself, Lizzy,” Sieglinde instructed, shaking her hand and rolling her eyes. “The boys from the upper division hardly look...innocuous.”

Lizzy snorted, knowing her friend was only saying so out of concern. “I’ll keep that in mind. Please... _try_ to come outside every once in awhile?” she begged, clasping onto her friend’s hand. “We have twelve days of relaxation until the school year starts again.”

“I have books to read, new inventions to be made, and other matters to be addressed,” Sieglinde droned, counting off her tasks on a hand. “Not to mention preparation for the coming school year.”

_“Sieglinde_ …”

“Just kidding,” the raven haired girl laughed, nudging Lizzy gently. “I’ll come to whatever barbecue party you’re arranging for the cherry blossom festival.”

Lizzy brightened, beaming at her friend. “Great! I’ll text you with the details, later.”

“Is that your brother?”

“Huh?” Lizzy turned around, blinking in surprise and recognizing the irate look of her brother surrounded by various gushing teenage girls. “Oh, I’d better go save him before he spontaneously combusts from embarrassment. See you later, Sieglinde!”

“Take care.”

“ _Nii-san!”_ Lizzy called, exuding innocence as she shoved past all of the squealing girls. “Ready to go home?”

Edward gave her a look of blatant relief for saving him. “Y-yeah. Let’s go, Lizzy.” Gently, he attempted to pry one of the fangirls off of him. The two Midfords took off as if they were being chased by vultures — which, in a way, was a fair comparison. Once they reached the lower-division’s shoe lockers, Lizzy literally shoved her bag at her brother to slip on her shoes as quickly as possible.

“Come on, let’s go,” Lizzy tugged at Edward’s sleeve desperately, grabbing her bag back with her other hand.

But by then, it was too late.

_“Midford!”_

“Damn it,” she muttered under her breath. Pivoting on her heel, she gave a tiny smile at the approaching figure. “Grey-senpai, nice to see you. Will you be coming to the barbecue party as well?”

“Of course, I never pass down free food,” Grey dismissed immediately, slowing down as he caught up to the two Midfords. “Anyways, that’s not what I came to speak to you of.”

“Has my mother cancelled kendo lessons?” Lizzy guessed.

In response, a flier was shoved in her face. Lizzy blinked, stupefied for a moment, then took the flier. “Sign ups for Kuro Academy’s kendo...club?” she read aloud, glancing at Grey in question. “I thought we didn’t have a kendo club?”

“Phipps and I got it running ourselves,” Grey proclaimed smugly. “We’ve already got a couple of fellows to sign up, including your brother.”

“Hm. That’s great.” Lizzy handed him back the flier, smiling at him. “Good for you.”

Grey stared at her, then his silver eyes narrowed. “Is that all?’

“Uh...I’m glad to see that kendo is becoming more popular around here? It’s about time a club was started up,” Lizzy tried.

His scowl deepened.

“...you’ll do well as a coach?” she tried again.

His glare darkened to the point that several bystanders took a step back.

“I’m rooting for you...and Phipps-senpai...and _nii-san_?”

“God _damn_ it, Midford,” he snapped. “I’m asking you to join the club.”

Realization dawned on Lizzy’s features. “Ohhhh, I see now.”

“About time,” Grey muttered to himself, slinging his bag over his shoulder. “Well?” he demanded.

Lizzy shifted awkwardly, glancing longingly at the doors. “Sorry, but I’ll have to decline.”

“Great, now just sign— _what._ ”

“I’m not joining.”

_“Why.”_ It wasn’t a question, but a demand.

Lizzy shrugged.

Grey glared.

“...is this _still_ about you trying to be one of those weak and dainty lolis that your cousin has a complex for?”

“Astre does _not_ have a loli-complex,” Lizzy protested immediately, whipping around to face him. “But strong girls make him feel uncomfortable. I’m his cousin, for heaven’s sake, and he already can’t attend school because of his sickness. And Ciel’s recently gotten a job at a café, so he’s probably even more lonely than usual.”

“Grey-san,” Edward said suddenly, cutting in. Lizzy nearly startled: she had forgotten that her brother was standing next to her. “Don’t you have to find Phipps-san?”

Grey scowled, but glanced at his watch and winced. “I’ll be back, Midford,” he promised darkly. Then, with a dramatic flourish, he stalked past them to search for his fellow silver-haired classmate. Lizzy stared at the empty space he once occupied thoughtfully, then nodded at her brother and began walking outside.

They had just exited the school when Edward said hesitantly, “Lizzy…”

“Mm?”

“Are you sure about this?”

Lizzy angled her head slightly so she could meet her brother’s eyes. “About what?” she echoed, waving at Paula, their chauffeur. The brunette servant waved back, flustered, before entering their slick black car.

“You don’t need to sacrifice your happiness for him,” Edward explained softly. “Astre will understand. That new butler has been keeping him company, anyways, and I heard that Uncle Vincent is hiring a few new hands that are closer to his age, too.”

Lizzy was silent for a few moments, entering the car once it pulled up to the pair of siblings. “He’s still my _cousin,”_ Lizzy said hoarsely. “I don’t want him to be...to be _scared_ of me.”

“Exactly,” Edward insisted. “He’s your cousin, which is why he won’t think any less of you even if he learns of your kendo prowess. He’s your cousin, so he’ll still love you just the way you are.”

“But…”

“You care too much, Lizzy. You’re an amazing girl, and I’m proud to have you as my sister. Astre loves you, and the fact that you’re strong enough to take home several kendo trophies won’t make him love you any less,” Edward said affectionately, leaning over to ruffle her hair. “He...he’d want you to enjoy yourself. _I_ want you to do what you want, too.”

Lizzy stared out of the window in contemplative silence.

* * *

 

_“Midford!”_

“Oh my _god_ , Grey-senpai, _how the hell did you get inside my house?”_

“Your mother invited me. Early kendo practice, remember?”

“Then... _why are you in my room?”_

“”Because you would be here? Anyways, I brought the kendo club sign ups right here, all you have to do is sign.”

“Lizzy, I heard screaming. Is something goin— _how dare you defile my little sister like this, you ungentlemanly swine!”_

“...why the fuck does he sound like he’s quoting Shakespeare?”

“God damn it, Grey-senpai — _run!”_

_“I’LL KILL YOU!”_

* * *

 

“Midford!”

“Why are you in my _kitchen?”_

“Like I said: your mother let me in. These creampuffs are _delicious_ , by the way.”

“T-those were supposed to be for Ciel and Astre, you dumbass.”

“I brought the kendo club sign up sheet—oi, Midford, where are you going?”

“Out.”

* * *

 

“Midford! Oi, Midford, get out here!”

“Why is Charles Grey standing outside of our house calling for you?”

“Ignore him, Astre. Here, why don’t we head to the living room where there aren’t any windows?”

“It vaguely sounds like he’s talking about kendo—”

“ _Let’s go_ , Astre.”

* * *

 

“Midfo—”

“Give. Me. The. Sheet.”

Grey blinked in surprise for a minute, then hastily fumbled in grabbing the paper and literally _throwing_ it at her with all his might, as if afraid she would suddenly take back her statement if she considered it a moment longer. “Have my charms finally won you over?” he asked, giving her a cocky grin.

“I just realized that if I didn’t address the manner, you’d ruin the flower viewing party with your insistent demands,” Lizzy sniffed, setting down her shopping bags and whipping out a pen. She’d just finished shopping with Ciel for Astre’s birthday present. “Don’t give yourself so much credit.”

“Hah, you know, Midford...there’s a term for girls like you.”

“And that is?”

“Tsun…” And here, Grey leaned closer, leering at her and poking her forehead with his finger. “...dere.”

Lizzy adopted an affronted look, swatting away his hand and grabbing her bags. “I am _not_.”

“Are too.”

“Am _not_ ,” Lizzy said with finality, rolling her eyes and resuming her walk back to the parking lot where Paula was waiting. “And we are not going to get into one of those kind of childish debates.”

“Yeah, yeah.” Grey easily fell in pace with her, maintaining a distance of about ten centimeters between them.

“I’ll see you at the party?” Lizzy presumed, raising an eyebrow and signing her name on the sheet with a particularly dramatic flourish. Then, she offered said sheet to her suddenly smug silver-haired companion.

He took the proffered paper with particular grace. “Of course.”

“Good. I’ll see you then.” Lizzy nodded at Paula in acknowledgment for opening the car door.

“The first practice starts on the first. Don’t be late,” Grey called after her.

“I’ll be there,” Lizzy returned coolly, shutting the door. It wasn’t until they had driven for several minutes before she finally allowed herself to slump back in her seat, sheer _giddiness_ making her unable to stop smiling.

She’d done it! She actually signed up for the kendo club! It’d taken her several days to gather the courage to do so, but suddenly it felt as if a large weight was lifted off of her shoulders. Lizzy couldn’t help the laughter that escaped her lips, buoyed by the bubbling happiness in her chest.

She did it.

Signing up for this would either become the best or worst thing in her life.


End file.
